


Bandaid

by hanhanriver



Series: MarkBum ft. Joshua [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Family, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22303729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanhanriver/pseuds/hanhanriver
Summary: Where Jaebum and Mark are married, their son Jisoo is adorable, and Jaebum's got a scratch.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan
Series: MarkBum ft. Joshua [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130615
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Bandaid

Jaebum winced as the door sounded, making another mental note of having Youngjae look into it so the lock won't make a sound when unlocked. He tried to tiptoe inside, quietly removing his shoes and placing them on the side before taking a step to the living room. He almost let out a startled scream though when the light from their lamp suddenly opened and there, on one of their armchairs is his husband. Specifically, a pissed husband that's probably really sleepy too. 

"You're late." Mark says as a greeting, his right eyebrow raised. "Did you honestly think that you can sneak in like that?"

"H-Hey, honey." Jaebum nervously greeted, shuffling over to his husband to place a kiss on top of his head. 

"Is that a fucking scratch Im Jaebum?" Mark hissed when he saw his husband up close, a disapproving frown painting his lips. "Didn't you promise me that you won't be the one taking care of problems for a while?"

"Listen- baby- baby, I'm sorry." Jaebum immediately apologizes, taking both of his husband's hands in his and kneeling in front of him. "But I swear- it wasn't from a fight."

"Then what is it from?" Mark asked, trying his best to not let his resolve crack. 

"Just- something that I can't tell you yet. But please- please believe me." Jaebum pleaded, receiving a sigh from his husband. 

"Fine. Now stand up from there and sit on the couch. I'll go get the first-aid kit." Mark grumbled the last bit as he stood up, stepping to the side and going to the kitchen to retrieve said kit. 

Upon coming back to the living room, Mark sees Jaebum sitting on the couch; his back straight and both his hands on his lap as if he's expecting a scolding. Letting out a sigh, Mark settled down beside his husband, on the side where the cut on his cheek is. He quietly poured antiseptic on a cotton ball before gently cupping the other's face and lightly dabbing on the scratch. 

"Did Jisoo make a fuss earlier?" Jaebum softly asked to try to break the silence. 

"No, I'm pretty sure he's an angel. When I told him that you won't be able to sing him to sleep, he just nodded and asked me to read him a story." Mark responded, his voice equally soft. 

"I guess I have to make it up to him then." Jaebum mumbled, guilt filling his chest at the thought of their three-year old being disappointed. "Did the two of you go to the park again? Was the Park-boy loitering around again?"

Mark snorted at his husband's silly question, shaking his head then dabbing the corton a bit rougher on the scratch. 

"You're too overprotective of him. Jeonghannie is close to Jisoo's age, of course they should be friends." 

"Didn't you tell me that the Park-boy held our Jisoo's hand?"

"Beommie, they're three. I'm pretty sure there are no other intentions present there." Mark rolled his eyes, shaking his head and disposing off the cotton ball before soft pitter-patter of feet sounds. 

"Papa?" The toddler whispered, rubbing his eye with his left hand while his right hand is clutching on a stuffed bunny given to him by Jaebum. 

"Hey Jisoo, Appa's here." Mark softly says as he scooped the toddler up who seemed to be more awake upon hearing the news. 

"Appa!" The toddler chirped up when he noticed his other father sitting on the couch.

"Hey Jisoo." Jaebum softly says, a fond smile on his lips as he stands up, taking the toddler in his arms and peppering kisses all over his small face. 

"Appa! Appa- nooo-" The toddler said in between his giggles, trying to hide his face using his stuffie. 

Jaebum chuckles and places a kiss on the tip of the toddler's nose before settling back on the couch. 

"Oh noes! Appa! Appa 'urt!" The toddler gasped upon noticing the scratch on his father's face, his wide eyes filling up with worry.

"Uh- yeah. Appa uh- was- yeah." Jaebum stammered out. For a man considered by the Korean media as one of the most ruthless geondals, he definitely can't come up with a lie to tell his three-year old. 

"Oh oh! Hannie- Hannie gave Soosoo gift! Wait Appa!" The toddler squirmed out of his father's arms, climbing down the couch and excitedly toddling to his room.

Mark lets out a laugh at the dumbfounded look on Jaebum's face, shaking his head in amusement then packing up the kit. 

"I'm sure you'll like the gift too."

"See? He's already wooing Jisoo! Oh my god- I better talk to that Park-boy and his parents about this-"

"I'm pretty sure that Nyoungie will end up punching you if you threaten his kid."

"Nyoungie? You're on nicknames basis now- Why I-" Jaebum's whiny threat about the Parks stealing his family was cut off when Jisoo came back, a bright smile on his little face and holding up a box. 

"Hannie say for booboos!" Jisoo giggled before going to his father and offering the box. There's a cartoon penguin and some other animals printed on it and Jaebum has a hunch on how the things inside may look like. 

"Aww! See? It's really sweet." Mark says with a snicker, gently taking the box from the toddler and opening it. He took out a few pieces, holding them out then asking. "Now Jisoo, which one do you think should be on Appa's cheek?"

"Tha' one!" Jisoo chirped, pointing at the one in the middle where the penguin took up the entire space. "Powowo!"

Mark laughed as he gently put the bandaid on, knowing that his husband is both melting at their son's cuteness and cursing the Park-boy in his mind to be able to protest about it. 

"Pewpect!" Jisoo clapped once in satisfaction before beaming. 

Jaebum seemed to only snap out of his thoughts when the deed was done, his hand coming up to touch the bandaid. 

"No no! Let- let there! Booboo!" The toddler whined. 

"Yes Beommie, let it stay there." Mark mischievously said before laughing once more. 

"Appa cutie!" Jisoo said as he gently patted his Appa's cheek, yawning afterwards when his body realized that it's still supposed to be bedtime.

"Is my angel sleepy?" Jaebum softly cooed, choosing to ignore the bandaid now as he knows that it's a lost cause. He earned a sleepy nod from the toddler who tried to curl up to his warmth. He hoisted the toddler up, taking the abandoned stuffed toy with him then smiling as he brings the toddler to their room. "Appa will sing for you now then. Appa is sorry that he didn't do it earlier."

"It otay." The toddler mumbled, his hands seemingly reaching for his stuffie. "Papa did book. Thinderella."

"I bet it's a beautiful story." Jaebum softly replied, setting the toddler down and tucking him in, placing his stuffed toy beside him. He glances at Mark who is standing by the doorway, a fond smile on his husband's lips at the sight. He motioned for him to come closer, with Mark settling in as well and pulling the toddler in his arms. 

Jaebum took a deep breath as he looked at his little family, gently stroking his son's hair before opening his mouth and singing a soft lullaby. 

  
  


==================

"Appa! Put- Powowo on booboo!"

"But angel, Appa's booboo doesn't hurt anymo-"

"Noooo! Papa! Appa not- not put Powowo on booboo!" 

"Yah! Im Jaebum, if you don't put a bandaid on in the next five seconds, I'll let Jeonghan hug Jisoo."

"Ooh! Soosoo 'ug Hannie? Soosoo wan'!"

"What? No! I'm putting one now- see? See? Yes. Now. No hugging. Love you both. I gotta go to work now-"

"Love you too, go home for dinner later!"

"Soosoo love Appa!"


End file.
